<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunbergia Grandiflora by iamnotelsa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952305">Thunbergia Grandiflora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelsa/pseuds/iamnotelsa'>iamnotelsa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta - Fandom, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Nakamoto Yuta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelsa/pseuds/iamnotelsa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thunbergia Grandiflora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>或許，你相信一見鐘情嗎？<br/>在遇見你之前，我是不相信這種怪力亂神的。<br/>但是，悠太哥，因為是你，在我心底最不一樣的你。<br/>我學會了相信，還有愛情這件事。</p><p>鄭在玹每天放學路上都會經過一間花店。<br/>至於為什麼上學路上沒有經過呢，是因為鄭在玹總是踩線進校，所以都抄小路不然差一秒可能就遲到了。<br/>家住的離學校近就是會有這種困擾。<br/>太靠近了反而會太放鬆呢！不管是對人還是對事。<br/>所以放學的時候當然是一改上學的緊繃，能走多慢就走多慢。<br/>那個新來的花店店員是去年冬天開始上班的。<br/>他有一雙很漂亮的眼睛，看著他感覺就會被他的眼睛吸進去。<br/>他總是一個人靜靜的坐在櫃檯，偶爾站起來摸一摸他放在櫃台花瓶裡的花。<br/>這是鄭在玹假裝自己在對面商店購物觀察了一個月的心得。<br/>至於鄭在玹為什麼要這樣偷偷摸摸的觀察人家一個月，他似乎對人家一見鐘情了。<br/>用似乎是因為，他自己也不太懂，這種感情是什麼。<br/>一個平平凡凡的高中生能懂什麼。<br/>反正他繼續觀察，總有一天會有些什麼結果吧！</p><p>中本悠太早就發現了那個一直觀察他的隔壁高中的男學生。<br/>還假裝在對面商店買東西，果然是小孩子啊！<br/>但是你什麼時候才會經過有我在的這條街呢？<br/>他一直在等，等他。<br/>那個有過一個月緣分的男孩。<br/>或許他還記得，也或許不記得了。<br/>但是如果真的等不到的話，也許他會接受那個男學生也說不定。<br/>我們都是被愛情沖昏頭的人啊！<br/>不知道我還能夠等他多久，如果再不出現的話……<br/>他和他的相遇，在大阪。<br/>在花店打工的他根本就不喜歡花，只是為了賺錢而已。<br/>那個男孩穿著校服經過了花店，指名要了一朵大鄧伯花。<br/>「送給你。」從他的口中說出了不太標準的日語，悠太接過了那朵花，輕聲道了謝。<br/>那個男孩就這麼送了他一個月的花，直到最後一天，他說自己是韓國來的交換學生，明天就要離開大阪了。<br/>「如果有時間的話，希望你可以多花點時間了解花，或許會有什麼收穫。」手裡被塞了一張紙條，雖然字跡不好看，卻還是辨識的出來。<br/>一個月……二個月……三個月……他很想那個男孩。<br/>偶然在網路上看到了大鄧伯花的介紹，悠太點了進去。<br/>卻在看到花語這一項時留下了淚。<br/>所以……一直都只是我沒發現嗎？<br/>他想找到那個男孩，但是除了是從韓國來的，和他的校服，悠太根本沒有任何關於他的資訊。<br/>他花了些時間找到了那間學校，隻身一人來到了韓國，找了附近的一間花店打工。<br/>這個世代原本就沒什麼人會來花店買花了，工作很輕鬆，沒事的時候他就呆呆的盯著外頭。<br/>說不定能看到他的身影也說不定。</p><p>已經半年過去了依舊沒有看到他的身影。<br/>倒是那個偷看他的小夥子倒是很大膽的來要他的電話號碼了。<br/>每天照三餐發簡訊就算了，平常還得在花店待到自己下班才肯回家。<br/>這傢伙真是太讓人頭疼了。<br/>但是……自己似乎也有一點心動？<br/>他知道鄭在玹根本不滿足於二人現在的關係，但是他還沒準備好放棄。<br/>放棄那個曾經對他一見鐘情的男孩。<br/>他想過很多自己還找不到他的理由。<br/>或許我看錯了看了一整個月的校服。<br/>或許他根本不是韓國人。<br/>或許他不喜歡花所以不會注意到花店。<br/>或許他根本沒有對我一見鐘情。<br/>不論是哪一個原因，都能讓中本悠太的世界毀滅。<br/>這個時候還能有鄭在玹陪著真是太好了。<br/>真的太好了。</p><p>「不好意思，我想買一束康乃馨。」悠太看了一眼眼前的客人，低下頭默默的去包花了。<br/>「你現在知道大鄧伯花的花語了嗎？」這一句話是用日語說的，中本悠太抬起頭看著剛剛出聲的人。<br/>「我等你等很久了。」他哭著放下眼前的康乃馨，一把將面前的人擁入懷中。<br/>原本站在店門口的人默默的將剛剛挑好的一束大鄧伯花放回原位。<br/>或許中本悠太沒發現吧！<br/>有一個男孩穿著一樣的校服在對面的商店裡觀察著他。<br/>因為害羞所以什麼舉動都沒有。<br/>原本想把這樣的暗戀藏在心中的，卻偶然在放學途中看到了他。<br/>明明比你先找到他，卻還是贏不了你呢！廷祐。<br/>他拿了一根黃玫瑰，走進花店。<br/>「在玹你怎麼來了？」悠太將包裝好的康乃馨交到廷祐手上，接過了在玹遞過來的錢。<br/>「這是要送給悠太哥的。」在玹將花交到悠太手上，頭也不回的離開。<br/>廷祐看著那朵黃玫瑰了然的笑了，謝謝你的成全，在玹。</p><p>或許我本來就不是適合戀愛的體質？<br/>外面突然下起了大雨，但是這也比不過悠太哥在我心底下的那場小雨。<br/>我還是輸給你了。<br/>悠太哥你和他在一起一定要幸福才可以。</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>